Bulla
|JapName=ブラ |RomName=Bura |AniName=Bulla |MangaName=Bra |AltName=Bra |CanonTo=Original Manga |FirstApp= |Race=Human-Saiyan |FamConnect= Vegeta (Father) Bulma (Mother) Table (Uncle) Grey (Aunt) Trunks (Brother) Dr. Briefs (Maternal grandfather) Mrs. Briefs (Maternal grandmother) King Vegeta (Paternal grandfather) Future Trunks (Brother, alternate timeline) Vegeta Jr.'s Mother (Possible Granddaughter, or Grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (Possible Great-Grandson, or Great-Grandnephew) }} , is a fictional character in the manga Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z and the anime Dragon Ball Z, as well as Dragon Ball GT. , Brina Palencia (in Budokai Tenkaichi 2). Bulla's unusual name (more accurately translated as "Bra" in the English manga) comes from the running joke of her family members all being named after various undergarments, thus her commonly accepted full name under the joke would be "Bra Briefs". Biography Bulla is the second child (after Trunks) of Bulma and Vegeta, therefore half-human and half-Saiyan. She is good friends with Gohan and Videl's daughter, Pan and with Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron. She is half-Saiyan, where as Pan is only quarter Saiyan. Unlike Pan who seems tomboyish, Bulla seems pretty feminine and sticks around her mom. She looks almost exactly like her mother but has her father's attitude. Bulla is usually cheerful, eager to please, and very fond of her father. In fact, Bulla may be the only person in the universe that Vegeta will answer to, often bending to her wishes, such as insisting Vegeta shave off his mustache or alas, go shopping together. Her father doesn't appear to make a point of encouraging her to train (like he does to her brother Trunks), but the two are quite close, as it becomes apparent in DBGT, where Vegeta proves to be very protective of his daughter on subsequent occasions... this didn't stop Vegeta from (literally) throwing her into the car so he could fight Baby Gohan though. Post Kid Buu Saga During the 28th World Tournament, Bulla is seen along with her mother Bulma, as the tournament is fought. Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga, Bulla is only seen briefly, next to Vegeta, as Goku, Trunks and Goten prepare to start their search for the Black Star Dragon Balls across the galaxy. Baby Saga During the Baby Saga, Bulla (along with the rest of the world) is possessed by Baby. She is one of the four characters who help Baby become stronger; after this, however, her role is greatly reduced. Super 17 Saga Later, she, along with Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi want to fight along in the Super 17 Saga, however, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. She is last seen at the end of the Super 17 Saga, standing with the others at the Capsule Corp., when Black Smoke Shenron appears, but for some reason she is not seen in the next episode with them, and is not seen for the rest of the series. From the GT ending credits, she appears to be taller than Marron. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, when Basic Training is completed, Bulla appears, saying she is from the future, and takes shopping over training any day. Family tree Special abilities * Levitate: although she has never been seen in combat, except when Baby had her under his control, she does have the ability to fly through use of her ki. Category:Characters who can fly ½